EL REGRESO DE NOODLE
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: Noodle fue sacada de la banda y no por los integrantes si no por alguien más. Ahora a su mayoría de edad ella piensa regresar a la banda para tener nuevo exito pero no sera facil.solo entren XD.si les agrada dejen reviews . capitulo final Subido!
1. Alice

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

CAPITULO 1

Todos estaban consternados con la retirada de noodle de la banda, surgieron rumores de que ella los odiaba o de que era explotada, hasta que salió a la liz la verdad, una pequeña pareja de recién casados viendo televisión un viernes encontraron a esta banda llamada ¨GoRiLLaZ¨ les pareció repugnante como un grupo de ¨idiotas borrachos ganara tanto dinero por el simple hecho de ¨cantar¨, estaban a punto de pasarle de canal hasta que algo los detuvo, vieron una niña... tomaron el teléfono y llamaron a su abogado, decidieron demandar a la banda por explotar a menores de edad, GoRiLLaZ fueron llevados a juicio y perdieron, y así fue como noodle fue retirada de la banda sin su consentimiento...

Hasta hoy en día no se sabe mucho de la pequeña noodle, solo que hoy es su cumpleaños... Lo más seguro es que ya sea mayor de edad ósea se que tenga 18 años...

(Ahora se visualiza una casa normal, y por una ventana se ve una familia al parecer en su desayuno...)

Señor: ¨Alice¨ come algo o tu desayuno se enfriara.

¨Alice¨: no tengo hambre, mejor me voy a alistar mis maletas- se levanta de su silla bruscamente y se acerca a unas escaleras, al momento de ir subiendo una voz la detiene-

señora: querida aprovecha tu ultimo día de estancia aquí, si?

¨Alice¨: aprovechar? Ja! como si me hubiera gustado venir con ustedes, con los que me separaron de mi verdadera familia.

señor: le llamabas a eso familia? a esos vulgares, bebedores y mujeriegos tipos de una ¨banda¨, esos no te iban a mejorar tu vida admítelo, no haz sabido nada de ellos, porque ya no son nada, en eso te ibas a convertir y nosotros te salvamos!!!.

¨Alice¨: no te voy a contestar, ya m voy- con esto último, se mete a su cuarto y cierra de un portazo pero antes grita- además no me llamo ¨Alice¨ mi nombre es NOODLE!!!

señor: jovencita esta plática aun no termina, tienes que entender!!!

señora: déjala querido tal vez sea mejor así...


	2. Ya estoy aquí

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

CAPITULO 2: YA ESTOY AQUÍ...

Dingo dong... Ding dong... Ding dong... Ding dong...

Murdoc: Hey Russ , Russ abre la puerta que estoy ocupado.

Russel: Ocupado? Con que? Con la television y la cerveza?

Murdoc: Si viejo, Ya abrela!!

(Russel abre la puerta y derrepente sus ojos y su boca se quedan abiertos, y la razon es la joven que esta enfrente de él)

Russel: Tu?!?!?!?!

Joven: RUSSEL!!! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.n.n

Russel: Pero... como...como...es... tu, ellos, nosotros , y despues - decía el pobre de Russel sin poder completar alguna frase bien- pe... pero...

Joven: Esa cara me da la impresion que si =D , y donde estan los demas? - decia con curiosidad y con sus ojos realizaba una busqueda de mas personas en esa habitación- bueno voy a entrar.

Russel: Aja... O.o - aun confundido por esta aparicion-

( en ese momento Murdoc entra al lobby y se dirije a Russel sin notar a la chica que igualmente estaba ahi)

Murdoc: Hey Russ, quien era? - decia el hombre de tez verdosa sin aun notar a la otra presencia-

Russel: La causa de todo fue por ella... - señalando a la joven que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

Murdoc: Acaso tu eres...

Joven: Si Murdoc, soy Noodle =D

Murdoc: Pero que paso? Que haces aqui?

y tu familia?

Noodle: Bueno ya soy mayor de edad y decidi regresar, y esa no era mi familia ¬¬.

Murdoc: bueno amor que alegria que hallas vuelto, oye Russ, cierra esa boca y ayudemos a Noods a llevar sus maletas a su habitacion -decia tomando alguna de las tantas maletas-

Russel: Si... si claro -saliendo de su shock-

---ya en la habitacion de Noodle---

Murdoc: bueno aqui estamos

Noodle: Wow todo esta como antes, pense que tomarias mi habitacion para tus ¨citas nocturnas¨

Murdoc: Lo pense amor, pero nunca le haria eso a la unica que considero ¨hija¨

Noodle: Arigatou Murdoc!!! -y lo abraza con ternura-

Murdoc: No sabes como te extrañe querida

Noodle: Yo tambien =D

Russel: Y no hay abrazo para mi?

Noodle: Claro que si!!! -dando un abrazo a Russel- a por cierto -separandose- Donde esta 2D?

Murdoc: Ah! El cara de simio salio a comprar la pizza, ya que los repartidores les da miedo venir por aqui.

Noodle: A ok -con una alegria en el corazon- que bien...-pensando-ya lo volvere a ver n.n

* * *

**N/A: bueno aqui el segundo capitulo, solo espero a que dejen tansiquiera un review para subir el siguiente capitulo n.n, arigatou gosai massu a la linda luna gotica por dejarme un review sin ella no subiria este nuevo capi...**

**bueno siganme escribiendo n.n**


	3. Hola

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

CAPITULO 3: HOLA...

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a 2D que llegara con la comida…

Noodle: bueno chicos, tenemos que volver a lucir, últimamente no se sabe nada de  
¨GoRiLLaZ¨, hay que sacar nuevo material, y así ser como antes, famosos de verdad.

Murdoc: Tienes razón querida, pero es que antes no éramos nada sin ti, el grupo no estaba completo, y si queríamos sacar algo nuevo entre nosotros tres no lo íbamos a lograr, y no podíamos sumar a alguien más a la banda porque no sería lo mismo.

Noodle: pero ya estamos todos… ¿Así que porque no comenzamos a ensayar?

Russel: Eso suena perfecto… solo que tenemos que crear nuevos temas, nuevos ritmos y así comenzaremos lo más pronto posible.

Murdoc: Bueno desde que te fuiste querida, yo he escrito una que otra canción y ya tengo varias terminadas, lo justo para un nuevo álbum, solo queda ensayarlas.

Russel: Nunca pensé que te pondrías a trabajar horas extras, al parecer Murdoc ya se estaba preparando, cierto?

Murdoc: Bah! Son puras blasfemias, lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos como antes y nadie más nos va a derrotar!!!, porque somos los dioses de la música buena!!! Jajajajajajajaja-imaginense su clásica risa malévola-

Noodle: si Muds tienes toda la razón…

(En ese momento la plática es interrumpida por un chico de cabellos azules y con agujeros como ojos)

2D: Hola… me tarde verdad?...es que había mucho tráfico… y se me atravesó un arbo…-no pudo terminar su oración, ya que noto a la persona hay presente (además de Murdoc y Russel)-O.o

Murdoc: Hey cara de simio!, con que le haigas hecho algo a mi auto te mato…-el peli azul no tomaba muy bien lo que sucedía ante sus negros ojos- hey! Hey tu!! Bah!! Estúpido gay, tengo ya hambre así que…- Murdoc se acerco a 2D y cómo veía que no reaccionaba le quito la pizza y le dio un golpe que lo saco de su shock-

Noodle: Que sucede 2D no te acuerdas de mí?- decía la chica con cara de preocupación, aunque ella bien sabía que si se acordaba por la reacción que tuvo al verla-

2D: Cla…cla…claro!!!...que si…si!!! -nervioso- solo me… me sor… sorprendiste…-ahora más nervioso- tu… tu… -tenía un miedo a equivocarse y que solo era una ilusión creada por la equivocación de píldoras tomadas- tu eres… noods, cierto?

Noodle: -Sin notar el nerviosismo de 2D, ya que pensó que era solo la impresión, aunque en parte era eso- Que bien que si te acuerdes de mi!!! -dándole un abrazo- y me alegra volverte a ver ^-^-separándose de 2D-

2D: si, también to me alegro ñ.ñ-sonrojado-

Noodle: Anda ya de sentimentalismo, vamos a comer que mi estomago me gruñe^-^-tomando a 2D de la mano-

2D: S… si… si!!! –Sonrojándose por la acción de la princesita asiática-

Russel: Hey 2D, tu y yo luego platicamos. –Con una pequeña risa en el rostro-

* * *

**N/A: hola bueno luna tsukino-sama jejeje ya se que estan cortos mi cerebro no da para mas no le puedo exigir XD y cuando tenga time libre leere los fics tuyos y de tus amigas =), gracias a saramilla por darme animos a seguirlo y no importa que seas despistada siempre con un review io subire =), y de nuevo gracias a luna gotica porque hasta ahor es la que ha seguido cada uno de mis capis gracias. tembien gracias a Gatty8 que tambien le agrado mi fic, muchas gracias a todos enserio.**

**Bu****eno gracias a todos y espero y sigan escribiendo =)**


	4. Qué te sucede 2D?

**ACLARACIONES: GORILLAZ NO ME PERTENECE POR MAS QUE LO DESEE...**

* * *

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

* * *

CAPITULO 4: ¿QUE TE SUCEDE 2D?

Todo había marchado muy bien en la comida, Murdoc daba uno que otro brindis en honor a la integrante faltante, Russel comía y comía pedazos de pizza , 2D miraba de vez en cuando a Noodle y así viceversa, pero sin llegar a chocar miradas, solo alguien lo noto y pensó que tenía que hacer algo.

N: -comiendo- o...oye... 2D...nos...nosotros-es interrumpida por Russel-

R: No hables con comida en la boca, no se te entiende nada.

N: Perdóname es que estoy muy emocionada por contarle a 2D lo que decidimos, el tiene que saberlo también.

R: Ah es cierto –dirigiéndose a 2D- hemos pensado en regresar con nuevo material y lo más pronto posible.

M: Entonces cara de simio, a partir de mañana vamos a ensayar, entendido!

2D: Esta bien Murdoc –ahora de repente la cara de Noodle le llama la atención y se dirige con ella- mírate nada mas Noods, tu cara está llena de salsa de tomate –y como acto seguido toma una servilleta y limpia la cara de Noodle con ternura y sin lastimarla a lo que todos se le quedan viendo con impresión, además de que cambiara de tema tan drásticamente-

N: jejejeje gra… gracias 2D jejeje –sonrojada-

2D: -notando que había cometido un error quiso deshacerlo lo mas pronto posible- bueno entonces creo que esta decidido, GoRiLLaZ revive, como unos zombis n///n

M: SI!!! De nuevo tendre chicas en mi cama!!!

N: Wow, Murdoc Niccals sin dama de compañía, que te paso eh?

M: bueno si tuve una que otra, solo que algunas ya no me querían porque ya no era famoso. ¬///¬

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajaja

2D: -pensando-que bien que se les olvido todo me sentiría mal si alguien supiera esto que siento

Y asi siguió la comida hasta que llego el momento de hacer cada quien lo suyo y la primera fue Noodle.

N: Bueno chicos voy a arreglar mis cosas en mi cuarto, tengo que desempacar mucho los veo luego bye bye –desapareciendo por el pasillo-

M: pues yo voy a ir a ver la tele –toma una cerveza del refrigerador-

R: No crees que ya haz tomado bastante para una tarde?

M: y eso a ti que te incumbe, yo tomo lo que se me da la gana, así que no te metas!!! –terminando de decir esto se va hacia el sillón y se sienta-

2D: yo me voy a mi cuarto, nos… -interrumpido por Russel-

R: espera amigo, tenemos que hablar de algo de suma importancia, asi que no te muevas de donde estas sentado ok…

2D: O…ok –O.o pensando- Que sucede?

R: Tenemos que hablar de tu comportamiento hacia cierta personita, que considero como mi hija, cuéntame, que te sucede 2D?

2D: No se a que te refieres Russ –nervioso-

R: claro que lo sabes, te has comportado muy extraño con Noods, dime que pasa…

2D: bueno te voy a contar, ella cuando tenía como unos 15 años supo como enviar cartas, hizo algunas y me las envió, yo las recibía una cada semana, y lo mismo hacia yo, le enviaba una que otra en nombre de alguien de su escuela, me conto todo lo que le sucedía, hasta lo mal que la trataban un grupo de idiotas en la secundaria, yo le daba consejos y le decía que recurriera también con ustedes, pero me dijo que no, ya que sabía que ustedes la iban a secuestrar o algo por el estilo para que ella no estuviera allá, pero ella no quería meternos en problemas con la ley, así que me lo conto todo a mí como si fuese su diario andante… u.u

R: Oh pobre princesita, no lo puedo creer, esos malditos solo la alejaron para que ella se sintiera miserable –pero Russel se acordó de algo- a pero en si, yo no me refería a eso, si no a tu sonrojo siempre que estas con ella… ¬¬

2D: EH? Este emmm yo mmm… yo… no se que decir… a… a que te… refieres?

R: Voy al punto. Te gusta Noodle?

2D: Eh!!! –sonrojado y sin saber que decir-

* * *

**N/A: JEJE PERDON SI NO PUEDO HACER LOS CAPITULOS UN POCO MÁS LARGOS DE NUEVO LO SIENTO ñ.ñ, BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y SIEMPRE ESTARE AL TANTO DE SI DEJAN REVIEWS PARA QUE SUBA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE, BUENO LES ADELANTO QUE EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO VA A HABER UNA CONFESION ASI QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS =) BYEBYE...**

**A POR CIERTO GRACIAS A:**

**GATTY8**

**LUNA GOTICA**

**NODORU-CHAN**

**Y TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA MUY LARGA JEJEJE...**


	5. SI

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

CAPITULO 5: ¨SÍ¨

R: si 2D te gusta Noodle, he notado que te comportas muy raro con y junto a ella, dime que te pasa?

2D: Eh?! No sé a… al parecer con las cartas supe muchas cosas de ella como su sufrimiento, ilusiones, deseos, y sobre todo sus sentimientos y sin … sin pensarlo me enamore… trate de ignorar esos sentimientos que sentía hacia ella la trate de rechazar pero, el seguir escribiéndonos creo que me unió mas a ella, pensé en dejarle de escribir pero ella confiaba en mi era su salvación, por así decirlo, pues ella no sabía que iba a ser de su vida… enserio trate de olvidar los sentimientos hacia Noods, pero no pude…-llorando-

R: bueno no llores 2D solo quería saber si la querías… se que eres un buen muchacho y que la harás feliz, además Murdoc no podrá acostarse con ella porque sentiría que lo hace con su hija así que no te preocupes por el…

2D: si pero creo que ella no aceptaría… - triste y limpiándose la cara-

R: te voy a dar un consejo, dile lo que sientes, a lo mejor y te llevas una sorpresa… jejeje.

2D: lo pensare…

R: no lo pienses tanto te puede dar una migraña ¬¬, me voy tengo que decirle a Murdoc que llame a Damon y a Jamie para que sepan las nuevas noticias de gorillaz, nos vemos D y piensa muy bien…

2D: claro Russel, lo pensare … -se va Russel dejando a 2D pensando-

(Mientras en la sala estaba Murdoc, él estaba viendo un clásico XXX , y en eso Russel le avienta el teléfono dejándolo con un ¨¿¡ para que mierdas me das esto!?¨)

R: llama a Damon y Jamie , dile lo que planeamos hacer y si nos van a apoyar, anda marca que tu eres el ¨líder de la banda¨

M: Cállate imbécil!!! –marcando en el teléfono- …

T: Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Bueno?

M: Damon? –con una cara de ¨ ¿eres tu? ¨

T: Si, soy yo con quien habló? Ah ya se, eres Murdoc, no es así?

M: Wow que gran descubrimiento ¬¬… Bueno dejando atrás a Cristóbal Colon, te quiero contar que pensamos sacar nuevo material y ya sabes, nos vas a apoyar con tu dinero? Te aseguro que de nuevo seremos lo máximo…

T: Pero no se supone que no tienen bajista, o que ya consiguieron a otra niña de trece años ¬¬ -entre estos dos no existía la paz y se mandaban indirectas cada vez que podían o digámoslo mejor, se odiaban aunque trataban de no aparentarlo- quieres que de nuevo los demanden por explotación… ¬¬

M: No fíjate, ahora seremos lo máximo porque nuestra bajista regreso… No tenias por que preocuparte…:-(

T: bueno me contactare con Jamie, dentro de 10 días vamos a su casa ok, vamos a escuchar sus nuevos temas y esperamos y tenga ya todos los temas para el nuevo álbum.

M: no te preocupas ya están casi listos, ya cuelgo… -cuelga el teléfono sin despedirse como era de esperarse- maldito bastardo, como lo odio…

R: -anonadado- No sé cómo es que ellos siguen siendo nuestros representantes después del trato que reciben de ti.

M: Es que son masoquistas –perdiendo su vista en la televisión- a por cierto a partir de mañana temprano empezaremos a ensayar y escoger los temas para el nuevo álbum, Damon dijo que vendría con Jaime dentro de 10 días y es muy poco tiempo así que no teneños mucho tiempo… avísale a face-ache y a Noods…

R: vale, vale… dejando a Murdoc en la sala-

(Después de eso Russel le aviso a 2D y a Noodle que mañana después del desayuno tendrían que comenzar a practicar así que se tenían que levantar temprano)

Así finalizo el primer día de Noodle de nuevo en la banda, ella se la paso todo el día acomodando y desempacando sus cosas, 2D pensando en que decirle a Noodle, Russel dándose uno que otro bocadillo y viajando por internet y Murdoc viendo la televisión toda la tarde, llego las 11 pm y todos comenzaron a prepararse para irse a dormir…

2D con una migraña en la cabeza de tanto pensar se puso su pijama y se tomo dos pastillas sin agua y se recostó poco a poco cayó en las manos de Morfeo.

Russel puso un poco de música para relajarse antes de empezar un día muy agotador.

Murdoc se durmió mientras veía sus películas XXX

Y Noodle quedo rendida después de mucho trabajo y quedo dormida sin darse cuenta

* * *

**_N/A: BUENO PIDO DISCULPAS YA QUE MIS CAPITULOS SIGUEN SIENDO CORTOS Y ES QUE NO LE PUEDO PEDIR MAS A MI CEREBRO, TRABAJO Y VIDA... ESTE MMM... GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS ESPERO Y SIGAN DEJANDO, ME VOI LOS DEJO._**

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS A:_**

NUDORU-CHAN (CREO QUE ASI SE ESCRIBE JEJEJE GOMEN NE)

GATTY8


	6. BESO

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

CAPITULO 6: BESO

Era un sábado por la mañana el sol entra por cada ventana de los tenebrosos studios Kong, en la cocina se encontraba Russel preparando el desayuno y en la mesa estaba un ojeroso Murdoc, en la habitación de 2D, se ve un bulto en su cama que ya imaginaran de quien es, se levanta lentamente como si le pesara hasta la conciencia, se dirige hacia el baño y toma pastillas para la migraña, después de esto sale de su habitación y va con un rumbo hacia la cocina.

2D: Buenos días Russel, buenos días Murdoc. -dirigiéndose a aquellos que están en la misma habitación que él-

M: bah! A callar! Hoy no tengo ganas de nada…

R: Buenos días D ya está el desayuno anda siéntate, y tu Murdoc hubieras descansado bien, mírate estas hecho un desastre, y que no se te olvide que dentro de un rato tenemos un ensayo así que no te vayas a dormir.

M: calla viejo! Ni me lo recuerdes! Porque tuve que hablar sin pensar… jamás vuelvo a decir algo mientras veo la televisión.

R: jajaja bueno viejo ve a levantar a la nena necesito que desayune temprano para que no este como tu Murdoc…

M: Que la vaya a levantar cara de simio, yo no tengo ganas…

R: bah! Oye D ve a despertarla por favor, necesito que venga a desayunara ahora…

2D: pero Russel… yo… yo…

R: sin peros anda ve ya porque esto se enfría…

2D: vale, vale ya voy…

5 minutos después en la habitación de Noodle, ella se encontraba en su cama aun dormida y 2D estaba tocando la puerta, él sin recibir alguna señal de vida, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una dulce princesita asiática durmiendo plácidamente, tratando de no despertarla se acerco hacia ella y se sentó aun lado de ella…

2D: pensé que cuando regresaras me iba a desencadenar de ti e iba a olvidar todo lo que siento pero, creo que conocerte mejor y ver cómo eres de bonita me enamore mas, dime como puedo… olvidarte… -acercándose peligrosamente a Noodle al punto en que sentía su respiración, poco a poco cerró los ojos y se preparo para darle un beso a Noodle -

N: -abriendo los ojos lentamente vio a un 2D cerca de su rostro con los ojos cerrados y pensando- 2…2…2D pensé que tu nunca te ibas a fijar en mi pe… pero cómo?

Noodle sintió gran agonía porque no veía la cercanía del beso, al parecer 2D dudaba de si no hacerlo o que, tanta angustia le fastidio a Noodle, tomo el rostro de 2D y le planto un beso, 2D no sabía que hacer pues con el toque brusco de Noodle y su acción, lo hicieron darse cuenta que ella si le correspondía pero él no sabía que hacer en ese momento, después de unos segundos decidió llevarse por el beso aunque le costase la vida, y decirlo asi es porque si Murdoc los descubriese asi ella tendría que aguantar una reprimenda y el una muerte segura ya que sabe muy bien que Murdoc no lo aguantase…

2D: espera… -tratando de separarse de Noodle pero sus labios de ambos lo impedían ya que muy en el fondo los dos lo deseaban- espera… -despegándose, pero muy poco de ella- no creo que esto sea lo más correcto si nos viera Murdoc nos mataría, bueno solo a mi…

N: Vale –aferrándose al cabello azul de 2D- tendre que conformarme con esto, pero… nunca pensé que me correspondieras en mis sentimientos, yo me llegue a enamorar de ti por las cartas, ja suena tonto no crees –cabizbaja-

2D: en realidad no suena tonto, creo que a mi me sucedió lo mismo… -acercandose mas a ella-

N: entonces que bien me siento que esto sea mutuo…

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el calor del otro pero…

M: CARA DE SIMIO!!! YA DESPERTASTE A NOODS!!!

Los dos se separaron bruscamente y sonrojados.

2D:SI!!! YA VAMOS PARA ALLA!!! –ahora dirigiéndose hacia Noodle- deberás, se me olvidaba, ya esta el desayuno jejeje

N: vale creo que me cambiare y bajare, allá te veo ok. –sonrojada-

2D: si allá nos vemos –sonrojado y saliendo de la habitación de Noodle, y a afuera suelta un gran suspiro de alivio-

* * *

**N/A: HOLA QUE TAL YA TENIA QUE ME HABIA DESAPARECIDO PERO ES QUE MURIO MI PC Y NO TENGO MONEY PARA ARREGLARLA JEJEJE BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE HE RECIBIDO... ESTE MMM... LO DE LA BAJISTA GOMEN NE ES QUE EN ESE MOMENTO ESTABA PENSANDO EN MURDOC Y POR ESO PUSE BAJISTA A NOODLE ME DI CUENTA DE MI ERROR HACE TIEMPO JEJEJEJE EN SERIO LO SIENTO... Y TAMBIEN PERDON POR SEGUIR HACIENDOLOS CORTOS PERO NO SOY DE HISTORIAS LARGAS JEJEJEJE... COMO TAMBIEN LO PUEBLICO EN METROFLOG HAY ME QUEDAN PERFECTOS, PORQUE NO CABE MUCHO...**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**LUNA TSUKINO-SAMA**

**GATTY8**

**LUCY MATSUDAIRA**

**...**

**SEE YOU LATER**

**...  
**


	7. ¿¿Tú novio?

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

CAPITULO 7: ¿¿¡¡ TU NOVIO??!!

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa listo para iniciar un desayuno, si a eso se le puede decir desayuno, y con solo una diferencia después de tantos años ahora pueden hacerlo con su querida princesita asiática.

N: no sabes cómo extrañaba estos omelets Russ, son y siempre serán mis preferidos.

R: gracias linda, me alegran muchos tus halagos –decía mientras Noodle enseñaba esos grandes dientes en su sonrisa grande como antes-

M: LISTO! Ya termine, vamos rápido a ensayar…

2D: Pero aun no hemos terminado nosotros?

M: Y eso a mi que?

N: pero muds-ahora interrumpiendo- dejanos desayunar bien y después haremos todo lo que quieras… si? –suplicaba con la cara mas tierna que podía-

M:-sin poder resistirse a tal carita de angel que le mandaba Noodle tuvo que ceder- vale nena, pero me debes una…

N: si muds, gracias… -abrazando a Murdoc y este solo sonrio levemente-

M: bueno los espero allá cuando terminen, voy a preparar mi guitarra

R: Yo también termine- decía mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta y dejaba sus trastos sucios cerca del grifo- tengo que montar mi batería, por fin la voy a sacar después de tanto tiempo. Bueno nos vemos cuando terminen.

2D: O…ok- sonrojado y nervioso, ya que lo iban a dejar solo con su princesita y por que antes de salir Russel de escena, este le envió una mirada que le daba a entender ¨te dejo solo con ella ¬¬¨-

Rato después que se fueron los chicos y dejaron solos a Noodle y 2D, esta comenzó a hablar…

N: Oyes 2D acerca de lo que sucedió hace un momento… en… en ya sabes dónde, aho…a…ahora quevasmoasertuyyo?!-fue tan veloz esas palabras pronunciadas por Noodle que 2D no entendía a que se refería-

2D: -confundido- Que dijiste linda?

N: me llamaste li…linda… - sonrojada-

2D: si –con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-yo quiero, bueno lo he estado pensando… y quiero saber si tu… yo… si tu y yo…mejor te lo digo en otra ocasión esto de cierta manera me hace hervir la cara –lo decía ya que el mismo sintió que la cara se le podría derretir-

N: no continúa, quiero saber que me tratas de decir…

2D: bueno si tú quieres ser mí no…

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

M: ABRAN ESA MALDITA PUERTA DEL DEMONIO!!! MI CABEZA VA A ESTALLAR!!! CALLENLA!!! –GRITANDO DESDE EL ESTUDIO DE GRABACION-

N: creo que mejor voy a abrir esa puerta o Murdoc asesinara al que la este tocando con tanta insistencia –levantándose de su silla y acercándose a la puerta, y en el marco de esta ella le dice- después en algún rato libre quiero escuchar lo que me tenias que decir ok, que no se te olvide…

2D: vale… -sonrojándose, ya que cuando ella salió solto un gran respiro y noto que se le iba a confesar a esa niña que tanto ama-

Mientras tanto en el lobby…

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

N: -gritando-ALLA VOY!!! CALMADO!!! DEJA DE TOCAR ESE MALDITO TIMMRE!!! –abriendo la puerta Noodle se quedo sorprendida por la visita-

Persona: ¨Alice!!!¨ -abrazando a Noodle-

Alice? –Decían al unisonó Murdoc, Russel y 2D que en ese momento ya habían aparecido en escena-

N: es una larga historia –hablando con los chicos- ya te he dicho que no me llames asi!!! Como eres terco –ahora dirigiéndose al chico que ahora la abrazaba-

M: y tu quien eres chamaco? ¬¬

P: yo me llamo Josh, soy el novio de ´´Alice¨ digo Noodle

M: un momento mi nena no tiene novio y menos un mocoso como tu!!! – Separando al chico de Noodle-

N: tú no eres más que mi amigo Josh…

M y 2D: entiéndelo niño!!! –Decían al mismo tiempo y todos ahí presentes los veían extrañados, pero no más que entre ellos mismo –

M: vaya esto sí que es raro…

2D: ni que lo digas…

J: ustedes no son los padres de ¨Alice¨ así que no se entrometan!!!

M: pero que niño más estúpido!!! Te voy a dar una paliza que nunca olvidaras!!!

N: basta Murdoc!!! Y tu!!! –Señalando a Josh- ellos son mi verdadera familia así que no les digas esas cosas y respétalos!! – bajando la voz y la cabeza- que voy a hacer contigo u.u

J: perdón ¨Alice¨ … digo Noodle… Noodle he venido por ti, tus padres quieren que regreses a casa, además dice tu mama que será todo diferente a partir del día en que regreses.

2D: Noodle piensas… regresar? –con preocupación en su rostro que lo delataba-

N: no 2D. Josh ellos no son mis padres nunca los considere como parte de mi familia, y aunque me dieron de comer y vestir yo no lo pedía ni lo deseaba, en donde estaba desde un principio tenía eso y hasta más.

J: pero ellos te salvaron de esa banda de estúpidos, llena de borrachos…

M: ahora si la cagaste niño!!! Hijo de puta!!! Te voy a romper esa cara de riquillo que tienes!!! Miserable pendejo!!!

N: Russel agarra a Murdoc, no quiero que cometa una locura como la de matar a Josh!!!

R: -tomando a Murdoc de los brazos, negándole que prosiga con lo que estaba a punto de realizar- cálmate viejo!!!

J: Que dije de malo? –con cara de confusión ya que el joven no sabía frente a quienes se encontraba-

N: mira Josh, esta es la banda ¨estúpida y llena de borrachos¨ y yo soy parte de esa banda, así que no los insultes, porque si los insultas a ellos es como si también me lo hicieras a mí!!! Esas personas que dices que son mis ¨padres¨, solo me alejaron de ellos, estas personas que ves son mi todo, y ellos sin mi consentimiento me alejaron de mi mundo decía mientras en su corazón había cierta tristeza, dolor y furia- los quiero más que a nada en este mundo y no los voy a abandonar. Y ni pienses que voy a regresar con esas personas.

J: vale no te estaré insistiendo, ya sé cómo eres cuando te enojas, pero solo con una condición, y esa es que yo venga de visita cada vez que quiera, y que seas mi novia n.n

M, R, 2D: O.o NO!!! –furiosos-

J: vaya pero que sobreprotectores ¬¬, bueno de todos modos pensaba venir siempre que quisiera n.n pero… que piensas de ser mi novia? Aceptas? –Guiñándole el ojo-

M, R, 2D: QUE!!! –ahora mas furiosos pero ahora con un 2D celoso-

N: cálmense chicos… Josh si no acepte la primera vez, porque piensas que aceptare las 10 mil veces que me has preguntado lo mismo?

J: vale, pero valió la pena intentarlo…

N: bueno Josh, creo que ya deberías irte, tenemos ensayo y no queremos que nos interrumpas… -dirigiendo a Josh hacia la puerta, mientras Murdoc la abría-

J: espera amor, quiero ver como ensayan…

M, 2D: no le llames amor!!! –gritando al unisonó, y al mismo tiempo se veían mutuamente por el shock que esto les causo-

M: oye cara de simio, ya no hay que volver a hacer eso…

2D: entendido…

N: vale, pero deja de molestarme diciendo esas cosas –notando los celos de 2D- y espero y no estorbes…

J: si!!! –Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

2D se sintió miserable por la ya decidido ya que pensaba que le robarían a la niña de sus ojos y dueña de su alma.

2D: bueno voy por mi micrófono que el otro día lo deje en mi habitación –excusa torpe ya que Noodle notó su tristeza- regreso en un rato…

R: está bien D-notando lo distinto en él- no te tardes mucho…

2D: si –con una sonrisa falsa en su cara y desapareciendo por el pasillo-

N: oh! Se me olvidaba que tengo que ir por mi bajo… -tratando de disimular su preocupación por 2D- tengo que ir por él. Lo he dejado en mi habitación –tomando el elevador para que Murdoc no notase que iba tras 2D-

R: apresúrate querida!!! –gritándole a Noodle a sabiendas de a donde se dirigía-

J: porque tu le puedes llamar así y yo no?-decía Josh después de que Noodle desapareciera de escena- explíquenme!!!

M: Mira mocoso, Russel es como su padre, que te quede bien claro!!!

J: y tu? -Decía con curiosidad-

M: yo también… T.T

J: entonces son como esposos ¬¬ jajajaja!!!

M: Russel!!!-gritando sin más poder- este puto rico hijo de mierda me está hartando y me lo voy a…

R:-interrumpiendo y tomando a Murdoc toscamente- déjalo Murdoc es solo un niño…

J: NIÑO!!! Si ya tengo 19 años… regresando al tema anterior…si ustedes son sus padres, entonces el de ojos de hoyo también lo es? Apoco son trihomosexuales…

R: bueno el es… -sin saber que decir-

M: Él es la mascota!!!

R: Murdoc!!! No trates así a 2D!!!

M: bah! Calla viejo T.T

Josh solo comenzaba a realizar sus sospechas sobre Noodle y 2D, después de todo él no dejaría que alguien más tratara de quitarle a su chica y menos un fenómeno sin ojos.


	8. TU ME GUSTAS

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

-

-

-

-

CAPITULO 9: TU ME GUSTAS

-

N: estas aquí 2D? –Merodeando por toda la habitación de 2D-

-

2D: si… aquí estoy en el baño,- asomándose por la puerta de este-

-

N: oyes 2D… te pasa algo? Te vi algo distinto cuando venias por tu micrófono… dime es por Josh cierto?

-

2D: no me pasa nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien.-sonriendo falsamente-

-

N: 2D!!! –Casi llorando- no creas que no me doy cuenta de tu comportamiento, sé que no te agrada Josh, pero espero y no te enojes con él, por decir tantas estupideces, yo…yo… no lo amo… al que… en reali…dad amo es a …

-

2D no pudo más y tomó la cara de Noodle y la acerco de un tiro a la suya juntando bruscamente sus labios, ella al principio sintió dolor por lo brusco que fue pero poco a poco paso de un beso salvaje a uno tierno y luego a uno apasionado, en leves momento de falta de aire, se despegaban poco, pero solo eso "poco" porque, después continuaban en lo que estaban, sin notarlo 2D la acerco a la cama y la recostó sutilmente, mientras ella solo sentía 2D encima suyo, con esto daban a entender que las palabras no eran muy necesarias y sin tiempo que perder prosiguieron a lo imaginado.

-

Mientras con Murdoc, Russel y Josh…

-

J: se están tardando esos dos… no creen que eso es muy sospechosos? ¬¬

-

M: es cierto ese cara de simio y Noods, ya tienen rato que se largaron y no han regresado, mejor voy a ver que les pasó…

-

R: no te preocupes Murdoc de seguro no tardan en regresar, solo hay que esperarlos un poco más. –esperando levantar cualquier sospecha que lo lleve a decir "Noodle y 2D juntos", pero…-

-

J: oye tu verdoso, no crees que es raro que esos dos tarden mucho, además me reclamo demasiado sobre Noodle y yo, creo que eso me huele a romance, pero tal vez esté equivocado, -nunca se sabe… ¬¬

-

Murdoc con las palabras de Josh comenzó a realizar una revolución en su cerebro, nunca se imagino a Noodle con 2D, y menos con ese idiota cara de simio, según él, y si era eso cierto? Que es lo que se supone que el podría hacer, Noodle se enojaría si fuese así, pero a él solo lo mutilaría, entonces ya está decidido, matar a 2D!!!.

-

Con este pensamiento Murdoc hecho carrera hacia las habitaciones de 2D y Noodle para encontrarse tal vez con una gran sorpresa…

-

Murdoc perdido en sus pensamientos de cómo asesinar a 2D, sin verlo llego a su puerta, se quedo callado por un segundo… pero, en un abrir de ojos tomo un respiro y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y se quedo solamente callado…

-

2D: que pasa Murdoc? Me tarde mucho?

-

Murdoc solo veía a un 2D sentado en su cama tranquilo, mientras que desenredaba el cable de su micrófono, para su vista no se veía alguien más en esa habitación oscura con tenue brillo del sol.

-

M:-confundido- no nada estúpido, ya me voy apúrate!!! –y se aleja de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe- maldito mocoso me las va a pagar cuando lo vea…- hablándose a sí mismo-

-

Entonces Murdoc tomó el elevador y fue al estudio, y aun quedo mas sorprendido cuando encontró a la misma Noodle adentro platicando con, Russel y Josh.

-

N: porque te vez tan agitado? –Sabiendo la repuesta- no te ves muy bien. Te parece si vamos al doctor?

-

M: no así está bien solo necesito sentarme por un momento-y así se sentó bruscamente en el sofá del estudio y solo se quedo callado con los ojos cerrados-

-

En pocos minutos llegó 2D al estudio, se veía igual que siempre según Murdoc se veía estúpidamente feliz como siempre, aunque en realidad no era como siempre, ya que 2D había recibido su pequeña dosis de amor, que justamente le quieto la migraña y lo mantuvo feliz por el resto del ensayo.

-

Todo continuo así, solo que Josh esperaba una oportunidad más para arruinar a 2D, aunque no lo conociera, sabía muy bien cuando alguien le gustase una chica, y bien lo sabría Josh ya que 2D y el quieren a la misma chica y solo uno tendría que ganar, y 2D llevaba la delantera…

-

J: maldito bastardo! Me las vas a pagar…

-

R: dijiste algo?

-

J: no, no dije nada…

-

R: bueno… a por cierto 2D tienes tu playera al revés voltéate…la – Russel noto lo que había dicho y miro a Noodle que también se encontraba feliz y solo se quedo callado, porque el ya sabía que había sucedido-

-

2D: ah! Gracias Russ… =D…

-

Josh noto este pequeño detalle y se puso furioso, tiene que hacer algo y pronto.

* * *

**N/A:GRACIAS A LOS K ESTAN DANDO SEGUIMIENTO A MI FIC SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON**

**A:**

**LUNA TSUKINO-SAMA**

**GATTY 8**

**LUCY MATSUDAIRA**

**NODORU-CHAN**

**CHIBI-ONI-STAR**

**KHRINOS-KNDY NICCALS**

**...**


	9. ¿Qué pasö?

**como ya sabran los personajes no me pertenecen..**

**pero que va, esto solo lo digo en pocos capitulos, jajaja, espero y lo disfruten con el primer review yo subo capitulo nuevo...**

**-byebye y que la fuerza los acompañe...**

* * *

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

-

CAPITULO 9: QUE PASÓ?

-

-

-

-

-

N: VALLA!!! Ahora si que ensayamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho u.u

-

R: ni que lo digas, y luego Murdoc andaba muy exigente –mirando a Murdoc-

-

M: cállate!! Andaba enojado con alguien, que me las va a pagar, donde esta ese mocoso… ¬¬

-

N: cálmate muds de seguro fue un mal entendido… -esperando que alguna palabra mal dicha fuese la sospecha-

-

M: ahora vuelvo, creo que lo vi irse hacia la cocina… -levantándose del sofá y emprendiendo camino a la cocina- si van a ustedes les va a tocar también…

-

N: ahora no puedo pararme, estoy muy cansada, espero y no lo regañe demasiado…

-

2D: pero tenemos problemas…

-

N: es cierto si no hubiera sido por ti Russel nos hubiera ido muy mal, gracias Russ… -abrazando a Russel-

-

R: que fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos, alla solos, sin nadie mas, mas que ustedes dos…

-

N: -nerviosa- jejeje no paso nada Russel verdad 2d – mirando a 2D que estaba muy sonrojado al igual que ella-

-

2D: no, no paso nada…

-

________________FLASH BACK____________________

-

N: hay… que hacerlo rápido… 2D, no valle a ser… que nos descubran… -decía entrecortada Noodle mientras besaba a 2D-

-

2D: está bien – encimado en Noodle-

-

Los dos estaban ya listos para realizar lo que nunca se podría saber, pero de repente un celular sonó, que los alarmo y se separaron para ver de quien era…

-

N: es el mío!!! –Alzando la mano con el celular y después contestando- hallo…

-

R: Noodle apúrense que Josh le levanto sospechas a Murdoc, y de un momento a otro se echo a correr hacia sus habitaciones gritando: "esta decidido matar a 2D"…

-

N: AH! No es cierto!!! 2D vamos vístete-alarmándose y tomando sus prendas que habían dejado en el suelo- Russel me acaba de llamar dice que Murdoc sospecha de nosotros dos- vistiéndose rápidamente- toma apúrate!!! –aventándole ropa a 2D- dice que te va a matar!!!

-

2D: QUE!! –en shock –

-

N: vamos vístete y toma –lanzándole el micrófono enredado- trata de actuar normal, yo te voy a ver en el estudio, no nos hemos visto ok –abriendo la puerta de la habitación de 2D – te quiero… -saliendo de la habitación y comenzando su maratón hacia el estudio, estaba a punto de tomar el elevador, pero algo le llamo la atención, vio que este se acercaba y entonces tendría que ir por las escaleras- MIERDA!!!

-

2D se había terminado de vestir se sento en su cama y tomo el micrófono, estaba muy pensativo ya que Noodle antes de salir corriendo de su habitación le dijo algo muy lindo, le dijo " te quiero" algo que a el le llegaba mucho al corazón, se le había olvidado que se sentía escuchar eso nuevamente, ya que después de que Paula lo engañara con Murdoc, no había sentido esa calidez de nuevo en su corazón, era como saber que tenias a alguien a quien le importaras…

-

De repente 2D volteo a la puerta, porque alguien la abrió de un solo golpe, el no se alrmo solo observo, y miro a quien estaba a punto de matarlo, Murdoc.

-

_____________FIN DEL FLASH BACK______________

-

R: vale ya no peguntare, ya sé lo que hicieron, no necesito detalles…

-

N: que!!! Como que ya sabes que paso?

-

R: no dire mas me voy a ver que paso con Josh, creo que le fue muy mal con Murdoc. Ahora regreso… - dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-

-

N: espera Russel, no es lo que piensas – no puedo decir mas ya que Russel había desaparecido por el pasillo-

-

* * *

**N/A: en el capitulo anterior cometí un error, al parecer le puse capitulo 9 cuando se supone que era el 8 y este es el 9, lo siento por mi error…**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Gorillaz707nana**

…


	10. La Verdad

**cOMO TODOS SABEN ESTE FIC NO ES REAL Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN... BLABLABLA**

* * *

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

-

CAPITULO 10: LA VERDAD

-

-

-

-

-

R: Murdoc donde esta Josh…- no termino su pregunta, porque vio a Murdoc golpeando a Josh, al parecer muy fuerte- MURDOC!!! Que haces!! Lo vas a matar!!!! –Deteniéndolo de un golpe en la nariz-

-

M: no me detengas!!! Es un idiota me está metiendo ideas en la cabeza!!! Dice que Noods y el face-ache se están acostando, y eso no me gusto, ya no lo soporto!!! Este hijo de puta me las va a pagar!!! Hoy mismo muere!!!

-

Josh estaba lleno de sangre, no podía moverse mucho ya que Murdoc lo había golpeado demasiado… después de unos momentos llegan a la cocina Noodle y 2D, esta al ver la condición de Josh se queda en shock…

-

N: MURDOC!!! Ahora porque lo golpeaste!!! Estas demente!!!

-

M: ese hijo de pu+ me está metiendo ideas locas en la cabeza y no las puedo creer!!!

-

N: que ideas? –Parándose en frente de Josh y revisando su cara-

-

M: de que tu y face-ache se acuestan juntos, dice que ya tuvieron sexo!!!

-

N:-nerviosa- Q…que!!??

-

Josh aunque no podía moverse muy bien tomo a Noodle y la beso, ese beso hizo sentir a 2D un miserable, se le derrumbo todo encima y casi llora solo porque no tenía que demostrarlo… Entonces 2D hizo lo inesperado, agarro el brazo de Noodle y alejo a Josh de un golpe, dejando a todos hay presentes shockeados…

-

J: ves que era cierto… eso fue un arranque de celos!!! Y así crees que no salen juntos?

-

M: déjala cara de simio!!! –Alejando a una Noodle asombrada de 2D- no te le acerques!!! Ella es mi hija no te quiero ver a ti ni a ese mocoso cerca de ella!!! A los dos los voy a matar!!!

-

N:- saliendo de su shock-ALTO!!! Espera no hagas nada estúpido MURDOC!!!

-

Murdoc se quedo bloqueado, ella le llamo Murdoc, no le dijo Muds como siempre le decía, ahora le dijo Murdoc, eso significa que está enojada y es enserio…

-

N: no los lastimes!!! Te voy a revelar mi secreto!!! Yo amo a una persona en especial -2D y Josh pusieron mucha atención en estas palabras- mi persona especial es… -poniendo suspenso sobre Josh y 2D, pero ella no lo hacía al propósito ya que iba a decir algo que le iba a abrir los ojos a todos- 2D!!! –con esto ella cerró los ojos porque comenzó a llorar, tal vez Murdoc la odiaría, y Josh ya no la hablaría, pero tenía que decirlo, tenía que acabar con este lio de una vez, y esta era la única forma de que Murdoc supiera la verdad y dejara a Josh-

-

M:ne…nena… pero porque ese idiota… -decía un Murdoc muy confundido-

-

N: perdona Muds por hacértelo saber hasta hoy, pero tal vez no tuviste que golpear así a Josh, el tuvo la razón después de todo, y yo trate de escondértela… perdón

-

M: nena no me duele tanto eso de que salieras con face-ache… sino que me lo escondieras…

-

N: enserio te pido muchas disculpas… -llorando desconsoladamente- per…per…PERDON!!!

-

M: bueno solo porque te quiero, te dejare estar con ese pende&%... solo que no quiero que me vuelvas a esconder otra estupidez, no me gusta eso y menos de ti ¬¬

-

N: está bien Murdoc, gracias!!! ñ-ñ

-

J: Como!!! Esto no se puede quedar así!!! Tu maldito fenómeno me las vas a pagar!!! Ella no será tu novia ni hoy ni nunca!!!

-

2D: espera… ella ya es mi novia… -decía 2D despreocupado-

-

N: como? –sonrojada, demasiado sonrojo se le notaba- ya soy tu novia? –Mientras decía esto, recibía una tierna mirada de 2D, que tenía una gran sonrisa-

-

J: ya me voy no soporto más!!! ,-mientras se iba corriendo hacia la puerta- volveré Noodle por ti, tu serás mía y no de ese fenómeno!!! Y tú siempre serás mi Alice!!! –Con estas últimas palabras abrió la puerta y se fue dejando a todos atónitos-

-

M: bueno espero y sepa correr… -cerrando la puerta-

-

N: porque lo dices? –viendo a Murdoc dudosamente-

-

M: no haz vito la hora verdad linda –señalando un reloj cercano – ya son las 12 y es hora de que salgan los zombies… ¬¬ -con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-

N: ouh! Creo que si era bueno, espero y salga vivo… de aquí en adelante ya no puedo meterme en su camino –tomando camino hacia la sala como los demás-

-

M: a por cierto te voy a golpear a ti también face-ache!!!

-

2D: eh?

-

N: CORRE 2D!!! corre por tu vida!!! –tomando a 2D del brazo y tomando las ecaleras, iban corriendo como si el demonio los siguiera, y técnicamente era casi eso, pero peor-

-

R: los espero para la cena!!! -les gritaba mientras los veía alejarse-

-

M: no la toques maldito!!!!

-

-

-

* * *

**N/A: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC, NO LO PUDE SUBIR ANTES PERO YA ESTOY UN POCO DESOCUPADA CON ESO DE LA ESCUELA -CARA DE ASCO- BUENO YA CASI ACABA EL FIC ESPERO Y LO SIGAN =)...**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**NOODLE KOROKORO**

**GATTY8**

**...**

**BYEBYE**


	11. Loureen

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

CAPITULO 11: LOUREEN

Y a habían pasado varios días, todo había marchado bien, bueno con excepción de Murdoc , este no le hablaba a 2D ya que seguía enojado, a Noodle no le tuvo más que aceptarla, además no se sabía nada de Josh, de si sobrevivió a los zombies o no…

N: vamos Murdoc, deja de ser como un niño, no trates así a 2D, yo también tuve algo de culpa, porque no me tratas así a mi?

M: bah! Calla no molestes, si no te quiero tratar así es porque me da la gana y punto.

R: ya mejor no lo molestes Noods es mejor así, porque cuando lo sigues molestando con eso, ya sabes cómo le va a 2D…

En ese instante 2D entra en escena y se sienta a un lado de Noodle, y esta recibe un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo…

M: bastardo… grrrr… -decía entre dientes un Murdoc enojado-

R: tranquilo Murdoc, no valles a ser una locura –tratando de calmar el enojo de Murdoc-

M: cállate!!! Me voy a dar una ducha, y que no se les olvide que hoy vienen Damon y Jamie –se alejo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a Russel, 2D y Noodle boquiabiertos-

N: casi se me olvidaba eso de la junta con Damon y Jamie!!!

R: bueno vamos a arreglarnos, hoy si hay mucho que hacer…

Todos se separaron y comenzaron a alistar todo para la visita de Damon y Jamie, bueno 2D y Noodle se prepararon juntos, porque esta quería verse perfecta, aunque fueran solo ellos eran visitas y eso significaba sacar algo de su vanidad; pese a que Noodle se fue y regreso para ser la misma que antes, no se pudo ya que al ser más madura, es ahora más vanidosa, con mente y cuerpo de adulta.

En la habitación de Noodle esta salía con una blusa negra con mangas blancas, una mini falda de mezclilla azul oscura con sus únicas botas negras, enfrente de ella se encontraba un 2D feliz…

N:que te parece este otro, se ve lindo?

2D: si nena –mirándola tiernamente-

N: no me ayudas en nada ¬¬, eso mismo has dicho de los otros, y me dejas en las mismas ¬¬

2D: es que todas se te ven lindas…

N: si fuera otra persona no dirías lo mismo ¬¬

2D: no porque solo a ti se te ven bonitos ^u^

N: por eso es que me gustas…^-^, sabes que Stu, te quiero y mucho-acercándose a 2D llegando a estar al frente de el por solo unos 5 centímetros- y quiero que los sepas- ahora estaba a leves milímetros de él, ella lentamente lo fue acostando en la cama donde estaba sentado 2D, y comenzó a besarlo, un beso que comenzaba a llegar a ser apasionado-

En ese mismo momento alguien comenzaba a tocar la puerta de los studios Kong, esta persona parecía persistente…

Russel al ver tanto deseo por entrar se acerco a la puerta y la abrió llevándose una grata sorpresa…

R: oye… tú no eres ese tal Josh? –Preguntaba mientras veía a Josh con su acompañante-

J: si ¬¬ vaya que gran descubrimiento, donde esta Alice y ese fenómeno? –Decía Josh mientras entraba sin pedir permiso a los studios Kong-

R: Noods te buscan!!! Es tu amigo Josh!!!

Noodle se encontraba encima de 2D, estaban a punto de tener relaciones cuando esta escucho el nombre de Josh, inmediatamente se paró de un golpe cayéndose de la cama mientras que 2D trataba de levantarla. En ese instante también Murdoc escucho lo que le grito Russel a Noodle y se salió de la bañera y se vistió lo más rápido que se pudo y se encamino hacia el lobby…

N:-llegando al lobby- que haces aquí Josh, no te esperábamos, podías haber llamado

J: no pude además me vengo a visitarte que no se puede?¬¬

N: vale, aunque nunca pensé que regresarías, por eso de los zombies…

J: yo tampoco me lo esperaba, tuve que salir corriendo por mi vida…mmm… al parecer estabas con ese fenómeno ¬¬

N: si, espero y no haiga ningún problema, además espero y ya no me sigas pidiendo que sea tu novia, después de lo ocurrido…

J: aun no me he dado por vencido, bueno cambiando de tema, he traído a mi hermana Loureen, ella quería venir a verte desde que le conté lo que te paso.

N: si lo note. Hola Loureen ^u^, hace tiempo que no te veía…

L: hola nena, si hace mucho que no te veía, que bien que nos volvemos a ver, además te ves muy hermosa como antes =)

N: bueno te presento…-en es momento llega Murdoc e interrumpe a Noodle- a mira!! Aquí está el que faltaba, bueno como te decía te presento a Russel, Murdoc y 2D –señalando a cada uno-

L: a mucho gusto –pensando- bueno Josh me dijo que al que tenía que enamorar era a 2D, creo que es ese de ojos negros, y también me dijo que ese verdoso era el que lo golpeo… mmm… interesante… no está nada mal… -

5 minutos después En la cafetería se encontraban Loureen y Josh hablando mientras no estaban los integrantes de GoRiLLaZ…

J: vale Loureen, el de ojos de negros es al quien te tienes que ligar para que Noodle piense mal de él y lo deje, quiero que sea mi novia y tu me vas a ayudar, además sabes que si no quieres yo le podría decir a papá que tu y el chico que llevaste el otro día no hicieron tarea –mirada malvada-

L: cállate!-molesta por este chantaje- lo hare pero deja de molestarme con eso ok… T_T

J: arréglate entonces, no creo que con esas fachas lo valles a enamorar…

L: bueno pero… yo no quiero hacer eso a Alice, ella fue muy linda conmigo, no quiero tratarla yo así…u_U

J: pues no hay de otra ya estamos aquí y no ay vuelta para atrás…

Cuando empezaba a molestarse Josh, entro en escena Noodle con 2D, que llevaban dos bandejas en las manos…

N: tomen les trajimos algo para comer, ^-^ espero y les guste… -dando las bandejas a Loureen y Josh-

L: gracias linda –mostrando su gratitud con una sonrisa-

J: Bueno hoy venimos a quedarnos todo el día, ya que nuestro auto se descompuso y mi papá va a mandar a un mecánico y otro auto por aquí…

N: bueno pueden esperar aquí, pero no vayan a molestar tanto, y lo digo por ti Josh, es que hoy tenemos una cita muy importante así que cuando lleguen las personas que esperamos no estén cerca ok, y de nuevo lo digo por ti Josh…

J: vale entendí que no me quieres cerca…¬¬ pero porque a ese fenómeno si?

N: Josh el es parte de la banda, y es el cantante así que obviamente tiene que estar ahí…T_T

Josh solo ponía una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Noodle le mandaba una que otra mirada que seducía a 2D, pero este percibía una extraña sensación de parte de Loureen, ya que esta hacia lo mismo, pero siempre y cuando no mirara Noodle.

R: -llegando a la cafetería- oye nena, ya llegaron Damon y Jamie a los studios, vamos a dar una muestra de lo nuevo que tenemos…

N: ok… vamos 2D-tomandolo de la mano haciendo que a este se le pusiera la cara roja-

J: maldito fenómeno… -tratando de calmarse- me las vas a pagar –decía mientras Noodle ya había salido de la cafetería- solo esperare… ¬¬

L: cálmate te pueden salir canas y arrugas… ^_^

J: cállate Loureen!!! No estoy muy de buenas…

Mientras en el estudio…

(Damon) D: bueno chicos con las canciones que nos han expuesto creo que estaría bien, nosotros venderemos ese disco como los de antes, además creo que por su nueva imagen se venderán el doble, al parecer todo está perfecto no hay nada que nos falte…

(Jamie) JH: bueno yo he pensado que canten una canción de las de antes la que tuvo más movimiento, pero ahora como ellos cambiaron de seguro la canción con una pequeña modificación será perfecta…

M: y cual maldita canción tienen en mente, "Murdoc is god"?

Todos: ni lo pienses ¬¬

M: pu•$& madre, entonces cual?

D: yo diría que la de "feel good inc"

JH: bueno solo ensayen esa en este momento le hacemos la modificación y listo, ok…

GoRiLLaZ: está bien…

2D se posiciono a un lado de Noodle, Murdoc tomo su bajo y Russel se sentó en su banco, y asi empezó a cantar 2D:

Feel good....

Sh-pah sh-pa, sh-pa, Feel good, [x9]

City's breaking down on a camel's back.

They just have to go 'cos they don't know whack

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see

You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free

You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.

A melancholy town where we never smile.

And all I wanna hear is the message beep.

My dreams, they`ve got a kiss me, 'because I don't get sleep, no..

Windmill, Windmill for the land.

Love forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sinking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?...

Y así se cerró el trato, todo estaba listo, solo necesitaban que Murdoc firmara y listo, cuando esto sucedió Damon y Jamie, salieron de los studios Kong, pero ahora tenían otro problema que solucionar y ese era Josh…

**N/A: perdón por tardar en subir nuevo capitulo es que la escuela y el trabajo que me acabo de conseguir me hacen ser ocupada, perdón enserio…**

**Nos vemos**

**Agradecimientos…**

**Noodlekokoro**

**Gatty8**

…


	12. EL BESO Y EL CAMBIO

**GORILLAZ NO SON MIOS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS OSEA JAIME Y DAMON, TAMBIEN TODO LO QUE LEEREAN A CONTINUACION ES SOLO SIMPLE FANTASIA MIA...**

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

CAPITULO 12: EL BESO Y EL CAMBIO

N: oye 2D? que tal si salimos hoy? Que te parece si o no?

2D: está bien, pero dejaremos a tus visitas aquí en los studios con los demás, y a lo mejor valla a haber pleito, no crees?

N: bueno entonces eso es un no… ¬¬

2D: no princesa, si quieres vamos yo te complazco…

N: hay gracias cariño, entonces me voy a cambiar y le avisare a Russel y a Murdoc…

2D: te vas a cambiar de nuevo?

N: si stu… no puedo salir en estas fachas…

2D: pero si te vez hermosa…

N: solo espérame en el lobby 5 minutos… ahora regreso…

2Dse encontraba esperando a Noodle en el lobby, pero no esperaba que apareciera otra persona, nada más y nada menos que Loureen la hermana de Josh.

2D: hola! =)

L: hola chico, si no me equivoco eres 2D no es así?

2D: si… en que te puedo ayudar… -de pronto se acordó de lo que ella le estaba mostrando cuando estaban con Noodle y Josh, de un momento a otro sintió un roce en su cuerpo y volteo para encontrarse con la cara de Loureen frente a la suya, estaba tan cerca que parecía que estaban besándose, pero no era así- oye… -alejándose un poco de ella, aunque esta solo se acercaba mas y mas a él-

L: sabes? Eres muy lindo –pensando- no la verdad no, pero todo por mi hermano, como lo odio-dirigiéndose a 2D- que tal si tu y yo salimos, y tal vez hay suceda algo, y no se?, seamos algo más que conocidos o amigos…

2D: perdón… jejeje lo que pasa es que ya tengo novia y es Noods –separándose mas, pero Loureen tomo la cabeza de 2D y lo beso, el se quedo en shock, no sabía que hacer, pero se le ocurrió algo, tomo lo brazos de Loureen y la separo de él bruscamente- sabes algo!!! Tu ni me agradas!! Aléjate de mi, que no te dije que ya tenía novia!!! Se supone que tú eres su amiga, que clase de amiga le haría esto, y sobre todo a Noods!!! -2D se enojo tanto que no se había percatado de que Noodle había visto todo- Noodle –decía un 2D preocupado- no es lo que crees!!

L: oh! Alice, este emmm… -Loureen se quedo sin palabras, vio la cara de Noodle y le dio a entender que la odiaba- déjame explicarte!!!

2D: vámonos 2D, necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo… -toma 2D de la mano y lo lleva consigo, mientras deja a Loureen en un punto donde comienza a llorar-

Después de unos momentos de silencio entre Noodle y 2D, después de que interrumpiera ese momento de él con Loureen, ella lo había dirigido hasta su cuarto.

N: 2D… yo… -no sabía que decir después de lo que paso ante sus ojos, tenía un dolor en su corazón y un nudo en la garganta, entonces… ella inicio a sollozar-

2D: no llores, creo que yo tuve la culpa, lo debí haber previsto –trataba de calmarla-

N: no 2D, no lloro de tristeza si no de felicidad –tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas- es lo más tierno que me has demostrado, ella se te insinuó y tú la evitaste, eso me hizo sentir…bien…

2D solo callo, no necesitaba palabras para decir cuánto la quiere, así que la beso tiernamente, como estaban sentados en la cama, el poco a poco la recostó en ella, y por fin pudieron hacer lo que tanto intentaban hacer, sin ser descubiertos ellos comenzaron a intimar…

Loureen ya no sabía que hacer, si decir la verdad o mentirle aun más, era un gran dilema, aunque ella realmente quería contar toda la verdad, pero su secreto iba a salir a la luz, ya que Josh la tenía amarrada con eso, literalmente.

L: esto ya es un lio ahora no se que hacer… estúpido Josh, como lo odio

M: a quien odias nena? –Llegando sin previo aviso- creo que escuche que odias a tu hermanito… ¬¬ -acercándose peligrosamente a ella-

L: no! Creo que escuchaste mal –tratando de zafarse- este mmm… creo que tu te llamas Murdoc, no es así?

M: wow la niñita tiene una gran memoria –sarcásticamente –

L: bueno mejor me voy, nos vemos… -Loureen no pudo terminar su oración porque Murdoc la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo-

M: oye chiquilla, espero y no estén aquí tratando de hacer daño a cualquiera de nosotros, porque a tu hermanito siento que un día de estos me lo voy a madr3r, y es porque me tiene harto…

L: vaya… mira no soy chiquilla ya soy adulta, y los problemas que tengas con mi hermano arréglatelas con él, ahora no estoy muy de buenas. –empujando a Murdoc con tanta fuerza que lo tira al suelo – mejor me voy…

M: oye, no sabía que la chica se defendía muy bien… esto es ciertamente atractivo… -Murdoc vio a la lejanía a Loureen y tomo la iniciativa, se paró de un golpe del suelo y fue tras ella, ella era una chica que le pedía agritos que la domase y él era el indicado para dicha tarea, trataría de hacerlo aunque fuese por su vida- oye nena espera- deteniéndola antes de que entrase al lobby- que te parece si tu me acompañas a mi winnebane…???

L: un momento tratas de ligarme o algo así?- sabiendo la respuesta-

M: tu que crees niña… eres muy linda, tu y yo juntos en mi cama no caería nada mal… ¬¬

L: que te pasa!!!??? –ella sentía una pequeña atracción por el de tez verdosa, pero contaba con un orgullo que no la dejaba, en su mente quería responder con un claro, pero otro detalle que se lo impedía es que se iba a ver como una chica fácil y eso ella nunca fue y ni lo será- no molestes monstruo!!!

M: bueno nena trate de pedírtelo por las buenas pero tu no me dejas opción…-Murdoc tomo a la chica del rostro, la impacto contra sus labios, haciendo que estos estén sobre los de ella, comenzó a besarla brutalmente y ella solo forcejeaba, de un momento a otro el beso fue correspondido mientras que un Murdoc solo sonreía, en un segundo de respiro…- si que sabes besar…

L: jejeje –sonrojándose por el comentario, pero de repente se acordó, ella había hecho lo inesperado y lo equivocado- rayos!!! –Murdoc solo la miro desconcertado- si mi hermano se entera de esto va a contarle a mi padre lo de mi secreto… -aun Murdoc la miraba, no sabía que hacer ya que parecía loca, porque se estaba preguntado y respondiendo a sí misma-

M: oye nena, por lo que entiendo es que te dejas manipular por tu hermano… la duda que tengo es… cómo es posible eso sí según tu "eres adulta"…

A Loureen se le encendió el foco y rápidamente tuvo una idea, tal fue que ya no dejaría controlarse por su hermano, y desde luego que ya no le importaría lo que pensase su padre, ella podría hacer su vida a sus 29 años, y la primera cosa con la que iniciaría su nueva vida era…

L: sabes que… creo que tu propuesta me gusto, vamos…

M: ok… -a Murdoc solo le impacto, pero no le importo su cambio drástico, es más le gusto…- está bien yo te guio… -terminando su frase tomo a la chica y la cargo, tomo el elevador y fue directo hacia su winnebane-

Josh había presenciado toda la escena y sabia que había perdido una persona importante en su plan… esto lo puso más furioso y se encamino hacia la salida de los studios Kong y se fue, el sabía muy bien que esto no se quedaría así y tenía algo que hacer… solo que ya no tenía nada más que intentar, tal vez debía rendirse, pero solo estaba en un tal vez…

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS QUE HE RECIBIDO AQUI DEJO EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE Y ESPERO Y LES AGRADE...**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

****

**GORILLAZ707NANA**

**NOODLE **NICCALS

**GATTY8**

**...**


	13. Paparazzi

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

CAPITULO 13: Paparazzi

M: FACE-ACHE! DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS? MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

R: que pasa Murdoc? Porque tanto grito?

M: ese maldito mira lo que ha estado haciendo! –Murdoc en ese instante saca detrás suyo una revista, muy famosa según él, en la portada Russel se encontraba buscando lo que mantenía a Murdoc alterado hasta que vio el artículo, uno que lo hizo abrir sus ojos tan grande que si pudiesen ya se habrían salido de sus orbitas-esta es la gota que derramo el vaso, ese pendejo me las va a pagar como que está haciendo estas cosas en plena luz del día!

2D en ese instante llegaba a escena tomado de la mano de Noods, este llegaba con una tranquilidad que molestaba pero, Murdoc no perdió tiempo y tomo a este del cuello de la playera y comenzó su reprimenda…

M: oye desgraciado quien te crees en hacer semejantes cosas con Noods en la calle!

2D: pero… pero… que hice? –Decía el pobre peli azul, sin saber de que se trataba toda esta puesta en escena-

N: basta Murdoc! Déjalo en paz lo vas a lastimar!

M: mira niña tu también vas a estar castigada – en ese momento aventó a 2D lo más lejos que pudo y se paro enfrente de Noodle, saco de nuevo la revista que en un principio le había enseñado a Russel y, la puso frente al rostro de ella y esta no entendía muy bien de que se trataba todo esto- Como es que tu y ese face-ache hacen estas cosas frente al público, explícamelo!

Noodle comenzó a buscar con la mirada y le llamo la atención el artículo que al parecer mantenía a Murdoc desesperado, en dicho artículo tenia escrito lo siguiente:

Hoy les traemos un noticia que para algunos será buenas y para otros malas, ya que mientras nuestros investigadores se encontraban buscando algo nuevo del grupo más famoso llamado Gorillaz, se encontraron con una noticia aun mejor a la que se esperaba encontrar. Al parecer el cantante 2D y la guitarrista asiática Noodle son parejas, todo esto lo descubrimos al encontrarlos a los dos en plenos besos que no eran de amigos sino más bien de algo mas, así como pareja, ellos no nos descubrieron, y nosotros les traemos algunas imágenes para que lo comprueben y no nos digan mentirosos.

Tal vez esto llegue de buena manera a todos sus fans y sobre todo a los de esta pareja, ya que muchos y muchas se encontraban enamorados de el cantante y la guitarristas, solo queda esperar a que el grupo nos confirme todo esto.

Al leer todo esto Noodle se quedo helada y sobre todo por las imágenes que había en ese artículo, ya habían superado la tragedia de que Murdoc lo supiese pero ahora todo mundo lo iba a saber.

N: malditos paparazzi como los odio- decía mientras aventaba la revista al piso- vamos Muds, no te enojes, solo nos besamos y ya, no es gran cosa, cálmate…

M: no nena todavía no íbamos a decir nada, que tal si este error nos cuesta, y gracias a esto no ganaremos dinero…

N: MUDS! SOLO TE INTERESA EL DINERO CIERTO! NO TE IMPORAT MI FELICIDAD!

R: calma nena, no te alteres, ok?

N: me voy a mi cuarto, no quiero que me molesten! –y en eso Noodle tomo camino hacia su habitación y ella solo quería alejarse de un Murdoc interesado- como te odio Murdoc… ¬¬

Murdoc solo observaba a su pequeña alejarse, y aunque todos dijeran que no tenia corazón estaban en un error, aunque no demostraba algún sentimiento, no significase que fuese de piedra, le dolía mucho que Noodle le dijese que lo odiaba…

M: ahora vuelvo voy a hablar con ella, no se vallen a acerca allá, y si los veo cerca los mato –dirigiéndose a Russel y 2D-

R: bueno pero no vayas a lastimarla o tratarla peor a como la haz tratado hasta ahora, porque el que te va a matar seria yo…

M: bah!. Como si te hiciera caso…

Murdoc fue tras Noodle esperando poder hablar con ella sin tener que pelear por el idiota de face-ache. Todo se le estaba haciendo difícil, el hablando de sentimientos como que no cuadraba, y a él no le agradaba y no le importaba el dinero si no más que nada que todavía anduviese con ese idiota que tanto odiaba, nadie puede andar con su nena y menos ese fenómeno, bien diría Josh, otro idiota que tampoco le agradaba, pero que prefería el gran Murdoc, a su idiota, estúpido y sin cerebro cantante o al imbécil que la llamaba Alice, y le decía novia sin serlo, era claro para Murdoc ya que además esa tal Josh quería llevarse a su querida Noods con unos desconocidos que los separaron, era claro como el agua y ahora solo tenía que hablar con su querida princesita asiática.

M: nena estás ahí? –Murdoc se encontraba frente a la puerta de su preciada chiquilla, esperaba solo el momento de reconciliarse con ella-

N: dije que no me molestaran. Gritaba con la voz quebrada, le dolía correrlo pero ahora necesitaba algo de soledad-

M: mira voy a entrar para que hablemos bien y no me trates de evitar ok!

N: no! –pero antes de notarlo Murdoc había entrado por la fuerza a la habitación de Noodle y esta solo lo observaba ya que no sabía que hacer, esta ya había roto la perilla de la puerta- te dije que no entraras! No tengo ganas de verte! Lárgate!

M: escucha nena vamos a hablar quieras o no, si no me escuchas va a ser peor para ti… -Noodle solo guardo silencio y se dispuso a escuchar- como decírtelo? Entiende que eres como mi hija y me duele que alguien como ese idiota sin sesos sea tu no…vio… tu eres muy especial y aunque suene raro en mi y no sea algo normal, yo te quiero, y ya no hare tanto ajetreo por lo que publican, es mas dejare que lo hagan oficial, tu y ese estúpido cara de simio, prefiero este estúpido que al otro que te quiere alejar de mi. Ahora haz de cuenta que nunca paso lo de antes y que nunca tuvimos esta plática, me avergüenzo de mi mismo cuando lo recuerdo.

N: vale Muds, te quiero también.- terminando esto abraza a Murdoc

R: NOODS VEN BAJA RAPIDO!

N: que sucede Russ, ando un poco ocupada… -decía la asiática mientras tomaba de la mano a 2D y con la mirada furiosa de Murdoc-

R: bueno yo no te veo tan ocupada –tornando su vista hacia las manos de estos dos- bueno cambiando de tema, mira.

Noodle se fue dirigiendo a lo que Russel le decía, él le señalaba la televisión, donde se encontraba Josh, lo que más le impacto es que estaba afuera de los estudios Kong con una enorme pancarta que decía: ¨te casarías conmigo Alice… Noodle quedo boquiabierta, nunca pensó que Josh le fuese a hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no solo eso le preocupaba si no que todo esto también lo veía su actual novio… pero ahora Murdoc era el que reaccionaba, apago el televisor y tomo camino a la puerta principal, la cual abrió de un golpe y…

M: vamos hijo de mierda, vete a perder tu tiempo en otro lugar, no te quiero volver a ver, eres un fastidio…!

J: no! Vengo por la respuesta de Alice y la quiero ahora! No me iré hasta que ella me dé su repuesta!

Noodle al escuchar esto se molesto, le pareció molesto, y si él quería una respuesta se la daría aunque no fuese la que él quería, con rumbo a la puerta, fue tomando todo el enojo que tenia y se empezó a preparar, pero sintió una mano cálida que la tranquilizo, esa mano fue de 2D, que la trato de calmar, a él no le molestaba que le pidieran matrimonio, si ella aceptaba es porque sería feliz aunque él no lo fuera, pero sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder y eso le alegraba el alma, ya que eso marcaria una relación más solida. Noodle ya estaba en la puerta y a Josh se le iluminó el rostro, pero por escasos segundos ya que después 2D se asomo tomado de la mano de ella, eso le dio una repuesta clara, aunque la quería escuchar de su boca y así ya no la molestaría nunca más…

N: vamos Josh, sabes muy bien la repuesta, desde hace mucho tiempo, y no la cambiare.

J: eso fue cuando apenas nos conocíamos ahora ya somos grandes, ya somos adultos, y todo puede cambiar, así que… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

**N/A: no que tal a todos espero y esten super bien, bueno aqui les dejo esta partecita =) ya el siguiente kapi es el ultimo capitulo esperenlo =) nos vemos byebye...**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Gorillaz707nana**

**Gatty8**

**...**


	14. Concierto

Deseosa de morir, de dejar de vivir

**de olvidar tu presencia y tenerte en auscencia...**

* * *

EL REGRESO DE NOODLE

CAPITULO 14: CONCIERTO

* * *

J: eso fue cuando apenas nos conocíamos ahora ya somos grandes, ya somos adultos, y todo puede cambiar, así que… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

N: la sabes Josh… no ha cambiado nada, mi repuesta sigue siendo la misma… no…

J: vamos no me hagas esto Alice! Yo te amo! No puedes quedarte con esta banda de salvajes! No son lo tuyo!

N: basta! Cállate ya Josh! Esta es mi familia, ya vete mejor, hoy tenemos un concierto así que vete… no te lastimes mas…

Con esto Noodle se adentro a los estudios Kong, mientras que Josh solo retenía unas lagrimas que poco a poco salían, 2D solo lo veía con lastima, aunque fuese su enemigo, tenía un corazón, el cual había sido roto en este instante…

2D: vamos, no te pongas así… algún día encontraras a tu Alice, por ahora ten por seguro que Noodle no es la que tú quieres… piénsalo…

R: oye viejo eso si que llega, me asombro que tu lo digas, antes lo esperaría de Murdoc,,,

M: calla! Yo nunca diría una pendejada como esa…

R: no me he equivocado… ¬¬

* * *

**Todo esta escena cambio en dos horas, era ya momento de su gran concierto de regreso, GoRiLLaZ regresaría y con todo, Noodle se estaba preparando, tomo la ropa más bonita y sexy a la vez que tenia, ya que además iban a dar por seguro que ella y 2D salían, iba a salir a la luz su secreta relación, no tan secreta ya que los paparazzi ya sabían de esto aunque por rumor, tomo una linda blusa negras y un corsé blanco con varios listones enfrente, tenía ya puesto una minifalda hermosa que daba a mostrar sus piernas de una forma sensual, unas botas negras de tiras al frente, todo era muy lindo y solo esperaba asombrar a su novio, mientras que 2D no sabía que hacer, estaba sentado en su cama viendo el infinito, paso una mosca posándose en su nariz, pero él no actuaba ni nada, solo estaba ahí, se escucho un ruido o más bien rechinido, el no hizo caso… se volvía a escuchar hasta que paro, unos pasos acercándose mientras que… aun no había reacción de 2D, pero de momento este abrió los ojos hasta su punto máximo, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía… Todo frente a sus ojos era bello, veía a una linda asiática frente a él, con la mirada más dulce y unas mejillas sonrojadas muy hermosas, su atuendo era sexy, lindo y adecuado, que le podía haber abierto cualquier instinto animal, y si eso era de lo que se trataba, poco a poco lo estaba logrando, ella se acerco a él y le dio un beso de pico, que a él no le basto pero no reclamo, se sentó a un lado del peli azul**…

* * *

N: que tal mi atuendo te gusta –con la mirada curiosa y pensando y rogando que le gustase-

2D: ees..este…mmm… es.. yo… SI!

Noodle se asombro por la respuesta nerviosa de su novio, pero so le gustaba a la vez, ya que demostraba que si le gustaba y que lo había vuelto loco…

N: que bien. Logre mi cometido…

2D: que?

N: si 2D, todo era para ponerte nervioso…

* * *

**Noodle le dio un beso pero ahora uno más que de pico, de pronto se alejo de él y…**

* * *

N: jajaja solo era para dejarte con ganas, vamos apresúrate o Murdoc te matara de que aun no estás listo…

* * *

**2d se quedo mudo ella le había jugado rudo, lo dejo con sensación de mas pero no podía hacer nada, o eso creía ella? 2D tomo el brazo de la princesa, y esta reacciono pero tarde, el ya la había acorralado, la poso en su cama, y para que no huyera dejo su cuerpo encima de ella, pero apenas rosándose.**

* * *

2D: esto no se quedara así… -con una sonrisa normal-

N: espera 2D… -nerviosa- ya casi es el concierto espera…

* * *

**Momentos después…**

**Noodle y 2D llegaban al lobby arreglándose la ropa ya que cinco minutos antes habían estado intimando y tenían que hacerlo con discreción, si Murdoc se enterase de que ya había perdido su virginidad con 2D, se le armaría un gran alboroto, y no de castigo sino de asesinato, todo debía ser secreto, aunque fueran cuidadosos el único que se daba cuenta era el buen Russel, ya que el ponía atención a todo…**

* * *

M: vamos se tardaron horas y ya casi es el concierto… y aun se arreglan es el colmo… tu cara de simio! Anda ve por mi bajo…

2D se quedo con cara de no entender, ya que este solo le daba órdenes sin sentido, bueno todas esas órdenes eran porque no lo quería cerca de Noodle, y si los viese cerca Murdoc se sacaba algo nuevo de la manga y lo básicamente lo corría…

2D: s… si ya… ya voy… -sin perder más tiempo 2D tomo camino rápido hacia el estudio mientras…-

N: vamos ya no lo molestes mas Muds, lo has fastidiado demasiado, desde el día que dijo que somos novios…

M: no me lo recuerdes! Mejor ve por tu guitarra, ya tenemos que irnos…

N: está bien Murdoc, pero esta plática aun está pendiente, y que no se te olvide, también trata de no molestarlo, ¿Qué no sientes lastima por él?

* * *

**Ahora todo estaba listo, el escenario, las luces, el publico y ellos, el grupo mas exitoso, el mas innovador y genial que pudiese existir, nada estaba mal, todo es perfecto ante los ojos de los cuatro integrantes.**

* * *

M: vamos a enseñarles nuevamente quien manda en este mundo

R: estoy contigo viejo

N: somos los mejores!

2D: y únicos…

* * *

**El concierto del retorno era un éxito, había el triple de espectadores que se tenían planeados, tuvieron gran rating por radio y televisión. Todo era magnifico pero ahora, tenían que dar la noticia que ahora estaba rondando por las mentes de todos, lo de si cierto rumor era cierto o falso, a muchos no les parecía, en cambio aun parte también le alegraba que estos sean pareja.**

* * *

R: bueno, hola… -recibiendo un gran grito de parte del público- todas ya conocen el rumor que hay entre nuestra guitarrista Noods y nuestro vocalista 2d, ahora es tiempo de que sepan la verdad tras esto, este mmm… -Russel no sabía cómo iniciar o dar la verdad ya que no estaba preparado-

Gente: ¿es verdad? No puede ser posible. No! Ella es muy linda para estar con el –decían los admiradores de Noodle, mientras que las fans de 2D lloraban, otros que estaban a favor de esta relación, no decían nada más que- que bien! Por fin, ya se habían tardado!

N: me temo que el rumor de que 2d y yo de que somos parejas, para algunos será lamentable, pero es cierto, discúlpenos por darlo a conocer después de tanto tiempo, pero solo no podamos por problemas personales…

Gente: no! –gritaban aterrados los en contra, a los ojos de Noodle todo iba mal, estaba a punto de decir ¨es una broma!¨ Pero no podía, 2d se sentiría mal, pero es que a ella le dolía que no tuviera el suficiente apoyo de sus fans, y que tal vez por esto pierdan seguidores-

* * *

**2d veía t oda la escena, vio cada expresión del público, pero una le llamo más la atención y esa fue la de su querida Noods, ya que su mirada estaba perdida, aunque se veía su tristeza, su soledad, necesitaba a alguien a su lado y ese por supuesto, era nada más que él, el poco a poco se acerco a ella y esta noto su presencia sus miradas chocaron y en ellas se podían ver el apoyo mutuo que se emanaban, le tomo su mano con ternura para más apoyo y con la otra fue directo a su rostro de Noods, a ella le salió una pequeña lagrima, tal lagrima fue limpiada por el, con suavidad y después le dio un tierno beso en los labios, uno largo para darle toda la fuerza que ella necesitaba, largo y maravilloso; el público se quedo completamente congelado per, esta escena ayudo a esta pareja, ya que los que estaban en contra no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar, ya que habían visto como estos dos se demostraban su amor, pese a las adversidades.**

* * *

M:-interrumpiendo el beso de Noods y 2d- una advertencia para todos, a cualquier imbécil que trate de romper esta pareja o que haga llorar a mi muñequita, se las verá conmigo, contándote a ti –señalando a 2d- tu también estas entre mis enemigos face-ache!

* * *

**Todo acabo mejor de lo que se esperaba, la pareja bajo del escenario tomado de la mano y yendo hacia donde estaban los paparazis, Murdoc pidió a los técnicos del sonido poner una canción de fondo, para que todos salieran del auditorio, tal canción fue la que a el le gustaba más que nada y fue la de:**

**Murdoc is God**

**Murdoc is God**

**Murdoc is God**

**Trying to fit in**

**Murdoc is dead**

**Murdoc is dead**

**Murdoc is God**

**Trying to fit in**

* * *

M: jajaja esta es de los mejores temas que tenemos, eh? –Murdoc se quedo parado congelado, vio a una chica tan linda que lo hipnotizo, tenía una cabellera negra y rizada, unos ojos cafés obscuros únicos, una tez blanca como la nieve, unas manos delgadas y tersas a su vista, era de bonita figura y bello rostro, su vestuario era algo que no cuadraba ya que era algo conservador, pero algo en ella se le hacía familiar, se quiso acercar pero la gente se lo impidió, al final no pudo saber ni como se llamaba pero algo le decía que la iba a reencontrar en su vida-

* * *

**Ya después de pasar un rato con los medios de comunicación, el grupo regreso a los estudios Kong, Russel fue directo a la cocina, ya que según el todo este embrollo le dio hambre, Murdoc se fue a su winnebago, tenía una noche con el televisor, refiriéndose a su canal xxx, mientras que Noodle y 2d tomados de la mano se encaminaron a la azotea, querían ver las estrellas juntos…**

* * *

En la azotea, con ya los dos ahí sentados, estaban simplemente callados, pero 2d tenía algo que decir…

2d: Noods, amor, cuando te sientas débil o sola yo te daré apoyo, como hoy, te lo demostré – decía mientras le aparecía una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Noodle quería hablar pero 2d le dijo que guardara silencio, en eso él se para y comenzó a cantar una canción, que desde un principio se la dedico a ella:

City's breaking down on a camel's back.

They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see

You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free

You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.

A melancholy town where we never smile.

And all I wanna hear is the message beep.

My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no..

Windmill, Windmill for the land.

Turn forever hand in hand

Take it all there on your stride

It is tinking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Ella quedo completamente conmovida, y se le ocurrió algo, le dijo a 2d que la esperara y en un segundo salió disparada, 2d se quedo perplejo pero la espero, ella estaba en su habitación buscando su guitarra, pero no lo encontraba.

N: maldita sea! Donde la deje –decía mientras aventaba todo a su vista-

M:-apareciendo de la nada- que buscas? –preguntaba el curioso viendo a la Noodle muy agitada y sin recibir repuesta- acaso buscas esto? –Murdoc saco de su espalda una guitarra nueva que tenía unas flores estampadas, era muy bonita y a Noodle le brillaron los ojos, y corrió hacia Murdoc le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-

N: es para mi cierto?

M: no es para otra niña asiática que conozco –sarcásticamente- pues claro niña es para ti!, que acaso hay alguna otra persona que sepa tocar la guitarra tan maravillosamente como tu!

N: te quiero Muds, muchas gracias! –Al término de esto ella sale corriendo hacia donde había dejado a su chico-

M: de nada –decía mientras la veía alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Ya en la azotea 2d estaba sentado esperando a Noodle, y en eso recibe un beso apasionado de tal chica, vio que tenía una guitarra nueva pero lo dejo para después ahora con eso entendía que quería ella, entonces comenzó a cantar y recibía el sonido de guitarra de Noods para acompañarlo…

Windmill, Windmill for the land.

Turn forever hand in hand

Take it all there on your stride

It is tinking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Vamos que esto termina asi para esta pareja, se pueden ver mirando al horizonte acompañándose mutuamente con sus dones.

* * *

**N/A: bueno aqui dejo el fin de esta historia, espero y les fuese de su agrado, y lo disfruten =)**

**agradecimientos a mis lectores y los que me dajaron reviews, los que me agregaron a sus autores favoritos, tambien mis historias y por ultimo espero y puedan leer mis demas fics...**


End file.
